Nuestro pequeño secreto sucio
by Sao801
Summary: Pip y Damián llegaron del infierno sin saber cómo, así que Butters y Pip van a la biblioteca para averiguar cómo mandarlos de vuelta. Al volver, encuentran a Kenny y a Damián siendo infieles. Una cosa pasa y a la otra... ¡Santo cielo, es tan sucio y placentero! Cuarteto. Bunny, Dip, Kip, Damers y ligero Kemian y Bip.


- ¿Crees que estará bien?

- Por favor, no te pongas paranoico por nuestros novios que están solos en una casa. No creo que provoquen tanto caos en nuestro pequeño viaje.- Una risa escapó de los labios de Pip con las palabras de Butters, sonriendo suavemente antes de mirar a través de los pasillos de libros una vez más.

- Sí, vamos a ver si podemos encontrar algo.

El viaje a la biblioteca vino a la mente cuando los cuatro habían estado tratando de averiguar la manera de devolver a Damián y Pip al infierno. Cuando el pequeño Pip había sugerido a la biblioteca, se acordó de que era una excelente idea. A pesar de que rápidamente se convirtió en una discusión entre todos ellos sobre quién iría y quién debía permanecer en la casa por si hay alguna información. Ya que fue idea de Pip, que quería ir, pero Damián había sido vetado del lugar por molestar a la gente o quemarlas vivas. Y Kenny no quería tener nada que ver con las maravillas de los libros, el polvo y las posibles horas de lectura.

Se había decidido. Pip y Butters irían y Kenny y Damián se quedarían. Los chicos más pequeños sólo oraron para que sus novios estuvieran vivos para cuando regresaran.

- Realmente es curioso, sin embargo, tú y... Damián aparecieron. Quiero decir, la posibilidad de que tú volvieras a la vida y que Damián volviera a South park era mínimas.

- Lo sé. Damián odia este lugar con todo su corazón, quiere destruirlo.

- Igual creo que era el destino que Kenny y Damián se volvieran a reunir, estoy seguro.

- Sin embargo, ¿eso quiere decir tú y yo también debíamos unirnos?

El silencio corría entre ellos, una pequeña tensión e incomodidad ante la pregunta, ya que ambos pasaron y miraron a los libros, ninguno quería verle los ojos al otro.

- Yo... Perdón.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo?

- Intentar… ¿Qué exactamente?

Butters volteó a ver al otro rubio, teniendo en cuenta que Pip era tímido y callado. Era algo…. Lindo.

- Nosotros... podemos probar esto.

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que ambas manos se movieran a la cara Pip suavemente antes de presionar sus labios en una pequeña y suave presión de un beso. Pip hizo un pequeño sonido de placer, sus manos se movieron a la cintura de Butters mientras lentamente se profundizó el beso, la lengua a lo largo de los labios del otro, pequeños jadeos intercambiados, y enrojecimiento de la piel por igual.

Cuando Butters gimió suavemente sobre los labios de Pip, esto hizo que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo exactamente y se echaron hacia atrás. Sus labios eran rojos, ligeramente hinchados por la presión del beso, y las ropas erizadas por el movimiento de las manos que ni siquiera habían notado que hacían. Butters fue el primero en aclararse la garganta y hablar.

- O-Oh, hamburguesas... ¿Es malo de mí parte al sentir este tipo de experiencia agradable y estimulante?

Pip se rió suavemente.

- Sólo si es un unilateral, pero a mí también me gustó. - Una sonrisa se deslizó sobre los labios de Butters cuando se inclinó para presionar sus labios en un pequeño beso una vez más. - No encuentro nada malo en tal esto.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de Pip y Butters encontraron suficiente información para satisfacerlos, así que volvieron a la casa. Su preocupación era sobre todo de la investigación que estaban haciendo y las posibilidades de una casa destruida. Ellos evitaron el tema de los besos que habían hecho. Lo que ambos estaban preocupados era por la reacción de sus novios posesivos y excesivamente protectora tendrían si se enteraron de tal cosa.

Cuando los dos entraron en la casa, oyeron el sonido de estrellarse, insultos y gritos y ... fue eso un gemido? Los dos ni siquiera le dieron un vistazo al otro antes de correr hacia las escaleras, dejando caer los libros al suelo y haciendo una carrera de velocidad más rápido de lo que los chicos no atletas podían. El vidrio roto de marcos de fotos en el pasillo, la puerta que estaba fuera de las bisagras sólo aumentó la preocupación mientras corrían hacia la habitación. La visión dada hizo congelarlos, teniendo sus los ojos como platos. La forma desnuda de Kenny presionado cerca de Damián igualmente desnudo que se apoyaba sobre los codos, se veía claro en la alfombra que faltaban piezas y parches.

El silencio resonó en la habitación por un momento antes de Kenny le sonrió con malicia a su colega y su propio pequeño novio, girando la cabeza a Damián.

- Parece que nuestro dúo está a punto de convertirse en un cuarteto. - Damián no pudo evitar la sonrisa de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Kenny exactamente, mirando a Pip y Butters que tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa y las mejillas sonrojadas. Siendo de la vergüenza o la excitación estaba seguro hasta el momento.

Sin embargo, fue Pip quien habló primero. Aunque era algo que ninguno de ellos esperaba de él, ni siquiera el propio Pip.

- ¡Perra! ¡Maldita zorra!

- ¡Pip!

- ¡Lo son! ¡Ambos son putas!

Butters frunció el ceño. Mientras que él no estaba en desacuerdo con lo que Pip estaba diciendo y lo que implica a la vista de su novio desnudo y obviamente en el post coito, no dejaría que él y Pip parecieran hipócritas considerando sus besos en la biblioteca.

- ¿Y somos mejor por lo que pasó en la biblioteca?

Esto se apoderó de la atención de los dos muchachos más altos, Damián se movió con facilidad para presionar a Pip contra la puerta rota, no se preocupaba por el hecho de que estaba desnudo, sin su collar, nada de eso mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó en la biblioteca? Tal vez me gustaría ser testigo, y al señor sexo andante también.

Kenny ignoró el apodo lanzado a su manera, mientras tiró a Butters al suelo y aplastándolo con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba para pasar su lengua a lo largo del tramo de la piel de su cuello, mordisqueando las proximidades.

- Me gusta mucho. Sería jodidamente caliente. Entonces, ¿qué hiciste?

- N-no fue nada más que besos.

- ¿Besos? Eso no es gran cosa. Y ahí estaba yo, con la esperanza de que te lo hubieras tirado como yo, Pippers.

- ¡Damián!

Kenny se rió.

- Mejor aún, yo quiero ver eso. ¿Y tú, perra remilgada? Yo estaría dispuesto a tirarme a un francés

- ¡Inglés!

- A la mierda, francés, inglés, ¿Te parece un cambio?

Damián sonrió mientras fingía pensarlo, sus dedos presionando en el suéter de Pip y le quitó el sombrero. Pip lanzó un sonido de molestia leve y trató de espantar sus manos.

- Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato. - Pip ni siquiera podía decir nada cuando Damián lo besó antes de sonreír y tirarlo de la puerta, los ojos de Pip fueron al beso exigente que Kenny le dio a Butters en el suelo, mientras su sangre va hacia el sur a endurecer su polla. Mierda, esto no iba bien para él y todo lo que era esta situación.

No era más que un momento después de que Kenny se retiró de encima de Butters, tomando su camisa celeste, empujándolo hacia Pip.

- Adelante, un beso. Queremos ver.

Butters tropezó cuando fue empujado hacia el donde estaba Pip, los dos enrojecidos. Fue un momento incómodo antes de que Pip se inclinara y le diera un beso en los labios a Butters. La mano en la mejilla alentó que los adolescentes más pequeños que se permitieran deslizar la lengua por el labio inferior y mamar lentamente el labio hinchado. Butters subió de nivel un poco más alto, no se preocupaba por el goteo de saliva por la barbilla, ni la visión que le daban a Kenny y Damián cuando sus labios se separaron unos de los otros, pero las lenguas todavía seguían enredadas.

Cuanto más cerca estaban los dos, presionando contra el otro, más cerca sus novios vieron, lamiendo lentamente sus labios en el espectáculo. Damián dio el primer paso, sonriendo mientras se movía detrás del rubio ajeno y llegó a todas partes para comenzar aflojando el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones.

- Creo que está empezando a poner aburrido, así que permítannos darle vida esto. Pippers, ven y muéstrale a Pip cómo gozar con tu boca como lo hago yo.

El pequeño inglés se estremeció ante las demandas, pero asintió con la cabeza, incitado por la mirada de Damián y el color en la cara de Butters mientras movía sus manos para empujar bajar el tejido de sus pantalones y sus boxers. Kenny rió baja para sí mismo mientras observaba la escena que tenía delante. La mano de Damián se deslizó por la polla de Butters lentamente, antes de que el pequeño rubio le diera un pequeño beso en la ranura que goteaba, moviendo la lengua. Los ojos de Pip se cerraban lentamente mientras tomaba más en su boca, succionando suavemente, sabiendo que a Damián le gustaba, y que a Butters también le gustaría.

- O-Oh, hamburguesas, oh mi... Sí ... sí, así. – Dijo Butters, con la voz entrecortada, con los dedos enredados en el pelo rubio de Pip con fuerza. Desde este punto de vista, parecía su propio Kenny, sin embargo, vio a su novio por el rabillo del ojo quien lo estaba mirando. Butters lanzó un pequeño gemido. – Ah... Por favor… - Era confuso saber a cuál le hablaba, pero Pip no se movió de su lugar, en vez de eso, aumentó su velocidad a medida que asintió con la cabeza. Kenny se movió lentamente detrás del británico, trabajando en el botón y la cremallera de los pantaloncillos de Pip e inclinándose hacia delante para capturar los labios de Butters, tragándose los gemidos.

Poco a poco, rompiendo con el beso, Kenny sonrió y tiró de Pip y le dio sus atenciones, un hilo de saliva conectar los labios y la lengua de Butters, acercando la cabeza del pequeño inglés para besarlo.

- Bien, este es un espectáculo que disfruto bastante. Dos rubios que se dan. – Damián ronroneó prácticamente antes de morder el cuello de Butters. - ¿Eres tan fuerte como pareces? ¿Es tan fuerte como mi angelito? Me pregunto cómo se sentirá follarte.

Butters jadeó, arqueando la espalda contra Damián y presionando su culo contra su polla erecta.

- Por favor... Damián... - El anticristo sonrió, empujando a Butters en el suelo, y en un movimiento tomó la botella de lubricante usado en parte en la aventura sexual que tuvo con Kenny. Tomando los pequeños dedos del rubio, los recubrió.

- Prepárate. Hazlo.

- Esa es una buena idea. Quiero verte hacer yo también, Buttercup. – Pidió Kenny.

Tampoco se quejó, ni dijo una cosa, en vez de eso, siguió las órdenes. Estaba demasiado perdido en esto, en este "cuarteto" repentino. Kenny sonrió, mirando al otro dominante.

- Tengo que decir que esto era una buena idea, más aún para un maldito bastardo como tú.

- Por supuesto que tengo buenas ideas. Ahora, cállate déjame cogerme a tu novio.

Kenny se rió mientras sus propios dedos presionaban en el rubio más pequeño, Pip dio un grito ahogado mientras temblaba, con las piernas más separadas. Kenny sonrió y presionó dos dedos más allá, extendiendo lentamente, estirando y preparando. A diferencia de cuando él y Damián lo habían hecho violentamente, él no iba a arruinar esto, debía darle al adolescente una buena preparación. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Kenny se inclinó, presionando besos a lo largo de la parte posterior del cuello de Pip lentamente, escuchando los sonidos pesados que escapan del pequeño inglés.

Damián en cambio se apoyó en el borde de la cama, viendo de forma más completa cómo Butters tocaba su propio agujero, estirándose para el placer de la vista de Damián.

- A-Ahh. - Damián Edd hizo un sonido de "tsk", moviendo un dedo.

- No te toques la próstata, todavía no. Te voy a follar dentro de poco, y no quiero que te corras pronto. ¿Qué tendría eso de divertido para mí?

Los sonidos de Pip y Butters eran más que suficiente para restaurar completamente la energía de los dos dominantes, Kenny apretándose contra Pip, moviéndose contra la curva de su culo sus tres dedos.

- H-Háblame... - Pip murmuró suavemente en la alfombra, capturando a Kenny con la guardia baja. Damián sonrió, complacido con la forme en que había afectado a Pip por completo, incluso cuando tiene relaciones sexuales con otro. Pip miró por encima del hombro, un hilillo de saliva por la barbilla para mirar a su nuevo dominante antes de trasladarse a levantar sus caderas más alto. - Háblame, por favor... oh Dios, por favor di algo.

- A mi angelito le gusta que le digan que es una buena zorra. Lo he entrenado bien durante el sexo. Mientras peor le llames, más descarado se vuelve.

Kenny parpadeó sorprendido antes de sacudir la cabeza, estaba curioso por si Butters consideraría alguna vez una cosa así antes de que se inclinara al oído de Pip, mordiendo su cartílago.

- Realmente eres una puta, si te gusta hablar sucio. Saber lo jodidamente apretado que eres, lo bueno que es follarte. - Pip jadeó en voz alta, mientras empujaba sus caderas contra los dedos de Kenny, queriendo más que sólo sus dedos gruesos. Cuando sus ojos azules se abrieron, veía a Butters fijamente, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus dedos estirándose rápidamente. A él… ¿Le gustaba ser observado? Damián se había dado cuenta, sonriendo mientras se movía hacia Butters y empujó su mano a un lado, acomodándose entre los pálidos muslos temblorosos.

- S-sí. Me gusta... me gusta que me digan que soy una buena... soy una buena... puta. - Pip levantó la cabeza de la alfombra, mirando a la otra pareja y vio como Butters se empujó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la lengua de Damián deslizándose desde la base de su pene, rodeando el anillo de músculos. La el pequeño inglés sabía bien que Damián tenía algo con lamer el trasero, encontrándolo excitante y sucio. Y parecía que Butters estaba disfrutando demasiado, así que agarró del pelo de Damián y tiró. Las palabras salieron de Pip antes de darse cuenta. – Damián, nene... Deja la lengua... Sólo... joder, ten piedad, fóllalo ya.

Parecía que las palabras se congelaron en la habitación, Damián mirando a su novio, Kenny mirando al pequeño inglés, y Butters en una bruma de placer sexual que le faltaba por continuar. Damián fue el primero en reírse, sonriendo mientras tiraba de las caderas Butters para que se deslizara cerca de él en la cama, al presionar el agujero contra su polla, la moliendo para obtener un gemido. Las manos de Butters que jalaron a Damián en su contra fueron suficientes para demostrar que se estaba impacientando, que quería que cada centímetro del pelinegro.

- Sexo andante, me lánzame el lubricante ya. Tu novio es ser una perra llorona.

- Hey, es de mi perra quejumbrosa del que está hablando. – Kenny lanzó el lubricante cuando finalmente retiró los dedos del trasero de Pip, mientras que este jadeaba debajo de él mientras que estaba murmurando bajo algunas blasfemias.

- Calla, imbécil. – Damián lo atrapó con facilidad, apretando una buena cantidad en su mano antes de aplicarlo en su polla el gruesa gel transparente, colocándose así para que su cabeza quedara acurrucada contra el agujero de Butters. Después de retorcerse, levantó sus caderas del colchón como un estímulo. Era simple, era natural y rápida para presionar a contra el otro, para que Damián pueda llenar completamente a Butters hasta que llegar a sus cojones. Butters arqueó la espalda, gimiendo bajo en su garganta ante la sensación. Damián no era tan grueso como Kenny, pero su polla tenía una forma curva, capaz de llenarlo de manera diferente a como Kenny lo hacía.

Pip estaba teniendo el mismo tren de pensamientos cuando Kenny empujó contra él, extendiéndolo más pequeño de lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Era diferente, era tan diferente, pero se sentía tan condenadamente familiar. Tal vez fue porque ambos eran rubios, rodó lentamente sus caderas para presionar más profundo. Ante esto, Kenny tomó el miembro de Pip, dándole más placer aún.

El movimiento de los ejes de los cuatro se perdió en un frenesí, el sonido de la piel resbaladiza, altos jadeos, gemidos, gruñidos y gritos de placer llenaron la habitación. Pip arañó la alfombra, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Kenny tenía ganas de empujar más duro, mientras las piernas de Butters estaban sobre los hombros de Damián, casi tocando su pecho, lo que le permitía a Damián chupar y morder su piel pálida y marcarlo. Fue Pip quien fue el primero en gritar en voz alta, el frotamiento contra su próstata y la mano alrededor de su polla muy difícil de aguantar, alcanzando el orgasmo rápidamente, Kenny fue el siguiente después rápidamente en el culo apretado que envolvía su polla, gimiendo en voz alta, animalísticamente.

Damián se rió entre dientes, sus movimientos eran lo suficiente lentos para que mente juntara las palabras correctas.

- No puede durar mucho tiempo en los tiros de pasión y sexo. Tanto tú como mi angelito llegaron rápidamente con un solo toque. - Los dos chicos que voltearon a ver a Damián no hicieron nada, sino que se entretuvieron, mirando al jadeante Butters que estaba debajo de él mientras estaba mordiendo sus nudillos para quedarse con todos los sonidos que hacía. Era condenadamente lindo y todos los demás en el cuarto lo sabían. Como los golpes comenzaron a aumentar, Kenny miró a Pip, compartiendo una mirada antes de ayudar a su puesto al otro, para pasar a la cama, Pip agarró la barbilla de Damián y empujó la cabeza para empujar su lengua en su boca, exigiendo un beso. Kenny mordió el cuello de Butters, agarrando su mano y su polla.

Era el susurro en el oído de Damián el que le hizo perder el control y ver sólo blanco, las palabras de Pip quedaron en su mente. Con un fuerte grito, Damián alcanzó su clímax, dando breves compresiones rápidas a la leche de su orgasmo cada vez que pudo. Butters no podía aguantar mucho más, dando un grito casi al llegar a su clímax, manchando tanto su estómago como el de Damián, igual que la mano de Kenny. Sonriendo, Kenny dio un suave beso en los labios antes de levantar una ceja al anticristo.

- ¿Cuál fue exactamente la palabra rara que te hizo estallar de esa manera? – Damián sólo le dio una sonrisa.

- Esto será nuestro pequeño secreto sucio.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?! W asdkjhasdhsidufhsadfasdg, estoy drogada ahora en media noche. (?) Creo que este es mi lemmon más largo, no sé, hoy amanecí con unas fuertes ganas de masturbarme. (?) Perdón si algunas partes no tienen sentido, estoy escribiendo esto a media noche. D: Fue una idea random, pero yo sé que les gustó, perras. (?) Ok ya. XD Siempre me gustó el crack, y esto es crack y a la vez no lo es. :3 No sé. XD Espero que lo disfruten, y si no... Pos... Pos... Pos váyanse a la mierda. (?)**

**PD: No sé qué mierdas tengo con las relaciones sexuales entre más de 2 personas.**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! :3**


End file.
